mixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whiteknight810210
=2019= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Mitsuru Adachi! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 08:22, April 8, 2019 (UTC) You're an admin now Glad someone else appreciates the franchise :) Do you think I should apply to have our URL changed from "tuch" to "touch"? I originally could not do that because there was a wiki about the live-action TV series from 2012 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touch_(TV_series) (unrelated to this) so I had dropped the o since "tûch" is a way to pronounce the title, but it appears to have moved to w:c:TouchPedia without taking up the old URL at w:c:Touch like it used to. talk2ty 16:04, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Something strange I was trying to click the name links at Category:Touch Characters but couldn't... but when I went into source and did "preview" mode they were clickable. talk2ty 01:25, December 7, 2019 (UTC) URL change "Mix.fandom.com" is free so I have applied to move the URL there, to take advantage of increased attention about this show. I don't really remember changing the URL to "adachipedia", had you done that? It sounds great but it's rather long, I'm hoping "mix" will draw more attention. talk2ty 01:32, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :As cool as a central wiki sounds, I'm worried about it possibly getting cluttered. Touch+Mix sharing a wiki makes sense due to a shared universe, but for his other stories, unless we can actually tie them into the same continuity somehow, it seems like it might be better to start new wikis for them. :Basically they would be what are called "sister wikis" and we can link them back and forth to each other, but that way their URLs would reflect their content. talk2ty 09:38, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Cross game Given that it has its own wiki, it seems wrong that we don't give other series like H2 their own wikis as well. Or were you wanting to import that here? In a lot of cases, even though the same author does multiple series and there might be similar elements between some of them, they still get separate wikis. Like with Ranma and Inuyasha. Touch+Mix stand out primarily since they're a combined universe and continuity, like Naruto/Boruto. Even then, I've seen other cases where people will do separate wikis for shared-universe series, like w:c:TheLoudHouse and its spinoff w:c:TheCasagrandes, or w:c:Gokinjo and w:c:ParaKiss. "Mix" just seems like such a perfectly short URL (3 characters is the lowest Fandom normally allows) to take advantage of, especially considering the past problems we had securing the "Touch" URL (I had to use "tuch") If we were going to do a merged URL then I would think just "Adachi.Fandom" would be the way to go, as brevity is useful. The easier people can type it in, the easier it can be remembered and be accessible for people regardless of whether they retain browser histories. talk2ty 21:21, December 7, 2019 (UTC)